Legolas and A Very Young Estel Edited
by Quelebnen
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn have been friends forever? Right? Not remember, Legolas is an Elf so he’s lived a lot longer. What was it like when he had to deal with a three year old Estel?
1. Default Chapter

Legolas and a Very Young Estel

I would like to thank my friend Andrew or Hopper or what ever you want to call him for helping me with this story. Even though it is not exactly like the original it still has your ideas in it.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine (well except one) I own nothing of Tolkien's or the Tolkien Society's

Sunrise dawned over Mirkwood. Young Prince Legolas awoke with a start. He had been dreading this day since his father told him about it weeks ago. Elrond, Lord of Rivendell would be coming for a visit and a long with him there would be a three-year-old Estel. Legolas got out of bed very quietly and put on some clothes. He had a plan. He very slowly opened up his door.

"Legolas, I knew you would try to get away." Thranduil said. "I waited by your door to tell you to go back to bed!"

"But Ada!" Legolas whined.

"No buts Legolas now go back to bed."

Legolas didn't come out for breakfast or mid day meal. Thranduil had expected this. Legolas was lying on his bed in a bad mood when he heard the sound he was dreading. The sound of horse hooves and the cries of a little boy were heard throughout the square.

"Estel stop wiggling. "Elrond said to his youngest.

"Adam, may I go up to the castle? Asked Arwen

"Yes you may." Answered Elrond. Elrond thought to himself thank Velar I didn't bring the twins with me!!

"When will I see him?" Asked Estel.

"Who do you mean?" Asked Elrond.

"I wanna play with Leggy-Las!" Estel said.

"Legolas" Elrond corrected." calm down we will see him soon enough."

The two windows in Legolas's room offered two different views. The forest around the palace and the courtyards inside. Legolas was gazing out through one of his windows watching his father bring Elrond inside. As they walked in another thing caught his eye. It was a she-elf. She was Elrond's niece. When her mother Elrond's sister was killed in an orc attack Elrond sent her here. Her name was Gwendil. The she-elf stood up and noticed him. He waved at her. She shook her head without a second glance she walked away. "Aww man. Why does she hate me so much?"

"Leggy-Las!!! "Squealed Estel as he burst into Legolas's room. Estel jumped hard into Legolas sending him off his balance and falling on the hard floor.

"Estel!" Legolas yelled, "Why did you do that?"

Estel smiled ever so sweetly and then he yelled. "ADA!!"

Elrond came running into the room "What is it Estel!" He asked in a worried tone.

Fake tears poured down Estel's face. "Leggy-Las is yelling at me!"

"Come on Legolas be nice to Estel." Elrond said

"But...."

"No buts Legolas." Elrond said, "If this happens again I'll have to tell your father."

Elrond left the room.

"Fine Estel." Legolas said. "What do you want to do?

"Welcome to Hockey Night in Mirkwood!" Thundered an Orc. "On this team we have Estel and some Mirkwood Orcs!!" At that point there were rounds of applause. "And on this team we have Legolas." At that point people throw tomatoes and Legolas is covered in tomato juice and chunks of tomato. The game started. Every time the Orcs or Estel scored they went and hit Legolas with their sticks. And when Legolas finally scored... They hit him with their sticks anyways. So when Legolas and Estel got back. Thranduil held a surprise party for Estel.

"I'm sorry Legolas, There isn't time to change for the feast. You will be able to slip into something before the dance though." Thranduil told Legolas. Legolas went up to his seat at the table. He noticed all around him people were trying to not laugh at him. A lot of the she-elves of his age were pointing and giggling. How is going to ever get over this one he thought. But it only got worse. When Elrond walked in with Estel. Estel cried out loud. "Leggy-Las!! "At that moment everyone gave way and laughed.

If I hurry Legolas thought. I'll be there to ask Gwendil to the first dance. He rushed up to his room, but something up there seemed to hate him. In the corridor leading to his room he ran into Gwendil.

"Umm Hi." Legolas stammered his tongue tied

"Eew an orc!!" Shouted Gwendil. She slapped him across the chest that it knocked the wind out of him.

"Ahh man!!" He thought as he ran to his room. As soon as he got there he rinsed his hair and dried it as well as he could. He always loved his hair. Then he slipped into his best dress robe and sighed. Gwendil would never ask him to dance now or never agree to dance with him.

"Having Girl Trouble??" A she-elf's voice rang Legolas turned around.

"Who are you?" He asked

"You mean you don't know me?" She laughed, "I'm Arwen daughter of Elrond and the sister of Estel"

"Ohh." He said

"Come down to the party."

"I'd rather not."

"Ohh that's what I over heard." She said with a sly look on her face.

"What???" Legolas said in horror.

"Gwendil, my cousin doesn't want to dance with you." she answered

"That's none of your business!" Legolas said.

"Come of it!" She said, "Now come on!" The next thing Legolas noticed was he was being dragged away to the dance.

"Tell me again why I'm dancing with you?" Legolas asked Arwen.

"To make her jealous." Arwen said.

"Oh. Is it working?" Legolas asked

"Don't know don't care!" Arwen answered

"What the?" Legolas said. He broke away from Arwen and left the room.

"I knew you would come after me." Legolas said.

"Well, Umm I sorta..." Arwen stammered.

"What??" Legolas asked again

"I sorta have a crush on you." She blushed and turned away.

Wait a minute Arwen daughter of Elrond has a crush on me. This is just too weird. What will I do? What about Gwendil?

"You do??" Legolas said

"Didn't I already tell you that." She said in a bit of an upset voice.

"I didn't mean it like that." Legolas stammered.

"Ohh, Sorry, I'm not the amazing Pretty Gwendil so I'm not important!!" She said then she burst into tears and ran away.

"I am so stupid!" Legolas stomped to his room.

"Son I need to speak to you." Thranduil said.

Oh great thought Legolas, a speech about you should be nice to guests.

"Oh, Legolas don't even try to fake sleep with me, I'm your father!!"

"What is it Ada!!" Legolas whined.

"Well Elrond told me you had a little problem with Estel." Thranduil said

"But, he followed me around and made me play with him and then I got all dirty and couldn't change at the feast and Gwendil thought I was an orc!!"

"Oh this is about Gwendil." Thranduil said but was cut off by Legolas.

"Then when I was made a fool of by her when she saw me in the hall I ran into Arwen who has a crush on me and she started to cry and run away." Legolas finished with a giant breath.

"So that's why Arwen was crying." Thranduil said.

"Elrond told you about that too?" Legolas asked

"No, she ran past me." Thranduil said.

"Oh" Legolas said. "Girls are messed up."

"In time Legolas, in time" Thranduil said with a smile on his face. Now get some sleep


	2. Legolas and A Young Estel

Legolas and A Young Estel

"Legolas, Where are you?" Thranduil yelled time to leave.

Legolas was up in his room making sure everything was ready. He was off to Rivendell with his father and some people from the court. It was Estel's tenth birthday. Finally Legolas thought, Estel will be able to pronounce my name properly.

"Legolas!!" Thranduil shouted.

"Coming Ada!!" Legolas shouted back.

Of course going to Rivendell had a very bad thing awaiting him. Arwen. So it is said she is the Evenstar of her people. Great. I hope she still doesn't have a crush on me. That would ruin everything. Legolas would think back and the one girl he always had a crush on was Gwendil. Well after a few years she finally noticed him. They have been inseparable since. He was still waiting for the day when that would change but it seemed like it was going to be a long time. Still he didn't want Arwen to ruin it.

"Come on Legolas!" Gwendil said. She had burst into his room. "Its time to go! We have to be there for Estel's Birthday!"

"I'm coming!" He said and smiled at her.

"Well everyone's leaving!!" She said "Come on!"

"Okay I'm ready." Legolas said and they walked out of his room.

"Father how long does it take to get to Rivendell?" Legolas asked.

"Well about a week if we make haste." Thranduil answered.

"Oh umm Its that long?" Legolas asked

"Yes. Why don't you go up and ride with some of your friends. You don't want to be stuck with your old Dad, do you?" Thranduil said.

"Yes Ada." Legolas said. He then rode off.

"What was that about?" Gwendil asked

"Just wanted to know when we get there." Legolas answered.

"We have a long time yet!" Gwendil said.

"Umm, Gwendil, I have a question for you." Legolas said

"What?" She asked.

"It's sort of hard to ask." Legolas said.

"Come on tell me it can't be that bad." She said.

"Why don't you hang around with girl elves?"

"Well." She said and she blushed. "Just look at them."

Gwendil pointed at a bunch of she-elves sitting on a carriage.

"It just doesn't seem right to sit on a wagon when you can be on horse back." she said

"That doesn't seem like much." Legolas said.

"No, that's not all. Sitting there putting on make up talking about how pointy there ears are. It's not the life I want. I would rather be out there seeing the world. Exploring getting dirty.. You know, that sort of thing." She said with a sigh. "But I know it will never happen. I was cursed to be a girl"

"Oh." Legolas said.

The caravan stopped at twigh-light and pitched their tents. Legolas went to search for his father. He had something on his mind. Legolas soon found his father's tent and entered.

"Ada, I sorta need to talk to you." Legolas winced. That didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked.

"Well I had a conversation with Gwendil..." Legolas stumbled. "She sorta brought up a good point."

"What did she say?" Thranduil asked.

"Well she seemed to think that she-elves seem to be very... fake." Legolas said

"What do you mean?" Thranduil questioned.

"Well they just care about their looks and don't do anything other than that." Legolas concluded.

"Well, well. That girl sure has some opinion. But she is wrong, not everyone is like that." Thranduil said "And not every male is a perfect at everything." Thranduil concluded.

"That makes no sense! What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

"Well look at you, you love your hair." Thranduil said.

"So what about my hair?" Legolas asked offendedly.

"Not every elf your age likes washing his hair." Thranduil said kindly. "If Gwendil wants to be a warrior then let her be a warrior. Just because she is a she-elf that means nothing. Remember that."

"Yes Ada." Legolas gave his father a hug and left the tent.

"Welcome to Rivendell!" Elrond said. "It is wonderful to see you Thranduil!"

"The same to you my old friend!" Thranduil answered.

"Leggy-Las!!!" Estel yelled.

"Oh, Valar I though he had grown out of that!!!" Legolas moaned.

"Oh, I have!!! Just wanted to mess around with you. Come on!!!! Lets go see my bug collection!!!" Estel squealed in delight as he dragged Legolas away.

"Well that was interesting." Thranduil said

"One day they might be great friends." Elrond said.

"I can't believe that that." Thranduil replied

Gwendil watched Estel carry away Legolas. She felt sorry for him. Still she was really happy to be home in Rivendell. Time to explore. Her happiness was soon destroyed by her archrival, Arwen. Arwen had a box of chocolates in her hand and a big banner behind her that said Welcome Legolas in bold text.

"So." Gwendil said as she walked up behind Arwen. Arwen froze. "You still trying to get Legolas?"

"Why would you care?" Arwen said in a silky voice.

"Well I for one know Legolas doesn't like preppy nancey things like you." Gwendil said.

"Why not. He probably needs a break from sweaty boring you!" Arwen retorted.

"Well you... you..." Gwendil stammered.

"Ha! I always had the upper hand.... cuz! So watch me win the boy of my dreams." Arwen smiled joyfully at the dance she had shared with him years ago. Well maybe he was more mature now.

"You leave him alone you... you!!" Gwendil started to breath hard.

"I always knew you liked him. You're just not girl enough to get him!" Arwen looked triumphant. Well guess what I'll get him in a blink of an eye!!!" Gwendil left her eyes filling up with tears but her mind planning revenge.

"And this one's my purple beetle, and this one's my yellow beetle and this one's my..." Estel said but was interrupted by Legolas.

"Come on there has to be more important things then bugs!" The human child was annoying Legolas.

"Well let's go see my brothers, the twins!"

Minutes later Elladan and Elrohir were in the room looking at Legolas.

"Well Estel look who came to visit you." Elrohir said.

"Its good to see the two of you.. "Legolas started to say. But at that moment Elrond was heard.

"Estel come here for a minute!!" I'm coming Ada. Estel zoomed off.

"Well." Elladan said. "We just wanted to tell you our sis has a serious crush on you."

"Ya." Elrohir said, "She has pictures of you. She always talks about you."

"Aww, man." Legolas moaned.

"What." The twins asked in unison.

"I sort of like this girl. Her name is Gwendil." Legolas said as he looked down at his feet to stop the twins from noticing he was blushing.

"Well." Elladan said. "She's gonna have her work cut out for herself to get around our sister."

"This trip just keeps going down hill!" Legolas sat in his bed with his face in his hands.

"Oh don't worry.. Ada told us something..." The Twins said and they both grinned.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"Oh we swore we wouldn't tell.. It's about her future... Its hilarious" And with that they left Legolas in his misery.

"Gwendil!" Legolas shouted

"Oh... hi Legolas." Gwendil said. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Not even Legolas. That stupid cousin of hers. Why did she have to have a cousin? Why did she have to come to Rivendell?

"Gwendil, what's wrong?" Legolas asked.

"Oh... nothing." She forced a smile "Just tired."

"Okay, go get some rest, then" Legolas said.

Gwendil left Legolas on the famous bridge in Rivendell. It had a beautiful view of the landscape woodland area. Its so beautiful Legolas thought. Lucky Estel for living here... Legolas left the bridge and followed the main path up to the house.

"WELCOME TO RIVENDELL LEGOLAS!!!!" Arwen screamed.

Oh lord Valar please save me!!! Legolas thought.

"I saw you on the bridge, it's so romantic there, isn't it? Were you thinking of me??"

"Umm, no." Legolas said.

"Ohh, of course you were! Just to nervous to admit it. Now come on the chefs have prepared us a private dinner!" Arwen squealed with joy at the end of her sentence.

"Oh joy." Legolas moaned.

"Well hello there." Elrohir said. "You must be Gwendil."

"Sadly I am." She sighed.

"Hey don't get all depressed on me!" Elrohir grinned. "You know many of the Elven population die of depression!"

Gwendil smiled and looked up. There in front of her stood a good-looking Elf.

"Hey Elrohir what did you find?" A voice came from the corner. Gwendil turned out to see another Elf who looked exactly the same.

"Hey its that Gwendil girl!" Elladan said.

"And you must be the twins." Gwendil said.

"That's right." The Twins said

"And may I ask" Gwendil asked, "What you are doing?"

"Ohh well we're..." Elladan said.

"Actually we are looking for thing we can use to prank Arwen." Elrohir said.

"You are, are you?" Gwendil said a mad twinkle was born in her eyes. "May I help?"

"Ohh we never got a she-elf who wanted to help us before!" Elladan said.

"Well let's get to work!" Elhroir said as he his twin and Gwendil left the area to destroy Arwen.

"And I thought about you everyday and every night." Arwen said. As she made sure Legolas stuffed his face with food. "What about you?"

Then finally Legolas cracked.

"Arwen, You are very pretty," He said

"You think so?" Arwen blushed

"BUT I HATE YOU!!!" Legolas screamed, "You are the most annoying person ever! How am I ever supposed to do anything without you breathing down my neck?"

"You really don't mean that do you?" Arwen said she started to cry. "You may have good looks, but you have no heart. I'll get you when you're mature!!!" And with that she left.

"Okay everyone know the plan?" Elrohir asked.

"Its as good as gold!" Gwendil gleamed. "Time for revenge."

"Places then, we'll get sis this time!" Elladan said.

"Remember meet on the bridge after this." Gwendil said. And with that they set their prank in action.

Arwen was walking down a lone path. She was really depressed. Why didn't Legolas like her? Her Ada (Father) told her every day she was a beautiful child. Why didn't Legolas like her? She was taken out of her thoughts by a voice in the bushes.

"Arwen come over here!" the voice said.

"Is that you Legolas?" Arwen said.

"Yup." said the voice. Arwen ran straight to the bush and after two seconds a shrill scream was heard throughout Rivendell.

"Interesting trip, wasn't it?" Gwendil said.

"What are you so happy about?" Legolas asked. Gwendil had a large smile plastered on her face.

"Oh nothing. Legolas I have something for you." Gwendil said.

"What?" Asked Legolas.

At that moment Gwendil leaned over and kissed Legolas on the cheek.

"You kissed me!!" Legolas said as his heart melted and was also really confused.

"Yup." She said as she road away on her horse leaving Legolas behind.

"She kissed me!!"

Bit of a sappy ending but hey. There's more coming trust me Hopper and I have some surprises planned for the next story!!!

Please review we like new ideas!!!!


End file.
